Blue shadows
by Willowbreeze the fluffy
Summary: Things are right in Darkclan- that is, until none of the kits born survive their first night. A strange illness is spreading that slowly paralyzes all the cats that get it until they can't breathe, choking them from the inside, and Bluefrost, the clans only medicine cat, is in the middle of it all. How can she stop the endless stream off death and chaos? WARNING! LOTS OF DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**What do we have here? A story of Willow's that for once will not be about cats with powers? Wow. That's impressive. Instead this ones about kits stating to be born with fatal illnesses and stuff, then they pass the disease on to the rest of the clans and it's like a plague. Depressing, huh? **

**Prolouge**

Bluefrost gazed down in dismay at the clan's newest kits. The tiny kits bodies were shaking as they coughed and wheezed like a cat that was much, much older than these two. Their mother was right at their side, but had fallen asleep from the exhausting birth, her paw over the kits. Bluefrost felt a pang in her stomach as the tom stopped coughing. She placed a paw on the brown tom-kit's side. Her suspicions were right. Branchkit was already on his way to Starclan.

"Littlegleam, wake up." She whispered to the mother. Littlegleam blinked and looked up at Bluefrost.

"What?" She asked dazed. Then she must have seen the sorrow on Bluefrost's face, because she immediately looked down at the kits. When Bluefrost saw Littlegleams head turn in her direction, her expression was full of pain, and her eyes were dull.

"I can't take this anymore. All the kits are dead." She mumbled. Bluefrost just stared as Littlegleam grabbed Branchkit's body, stood up, and left, leaving her other kit behind in the medicine den.

"Littlegleam-" Bluefrost called after her, but the queen just kept walking towards the corner of camp where all the recent dead kits where buried. She saw Littlegleam lick the kits head once before laying it in the earth and walking away.

An absence of coughing turned Bluefrost's head over to the other kit, Fidgetkit. She sighed and picked up the other kit. She walked across the camp, the dark sky above her and wet, shiny leaves beneath her. She scraped some earth away and put the she-kit's body down next to her brother. She walked back to her den in silence and got to work sorting some herbs, there was no way she would be able to have restful sleep tonight.

Bluefrost gazed at the empty nest the kits had been on just a bit ago. How could Starclan do this? _Or maybe_, she thought, _it's not Starclan at all. _She decided to clean the nest, just in case the disease was contagious. So far, only all the kits and a warrior named Blackstreak had gotten the disease and died from it, but there was the terrifying fact that you couldn't tell if a full grown cat had it until it was too late. The first stage was practically normal. But in the second stage, your body gets slowly paralyzed, from your tail to your head, until stage three. You struggle to breath, until…. _Death. _

"Help!" A screech rang out from the nursery. _Foxtrot! _Bluefrost dashed out of the den, making it to the nursery in seconds. Foxtrot was sitting next to Littlegleam, comforting the she-cat.

"What's wrong?" Bluefrost exclaimed, gasping for air.

Foxtrot looked up.

"Littlegleam says she can't feel her back legs!"

Fear scent clogged her nose as Bluefrost stood perfectly still. Then, her training kicked in.

"Keep her calm. Get her some water as well while I go get some herbs." For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, she went back to her den. Bluefrost grabbed all the herbs she knew of that helps breathing, _Coltsfoot, Juniper berries, Thyme to calm her down._ She ran back to the nursery in the early morning light.

"Give her some of this after every meal." She instructed to Foxtrot. Littlegleam lapped up a bit of the herb bundle.

_I hope the death ends soon. _She thought looking up. What she didn't know was that things were about to get worse.

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Its okay I guess. If you write reviews I will answer them! Plot and character ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your ideas, Spongekit and ! :3 Spongekit, Silversun's (surviving) kit will be important, just you wait.**

Bluefrost paced around camp, lost in her thoughts. Her attention was focused on trying to think up a new herb that might cure the newly dubbed Darkcough. Her eyes flickered towards a group of apprentices laughing. She heard Acornpaw boasting to the group.

"Im so strong that I'll never get sick!" The golden-brown tom exclaimed. The other apprentices looked up at him in awe. Seeing as the new apprentices where the last surviving litter and they had no little ones to boast to, they were particularly susceptible to Acornpaw. Bluefrost blinked and turned away to look at the small fresh-kill pile.

With so many cats getting sick it was hard to keep hunting. She could make out a she-cat and tom sitting nestled together, the she-cats thin form bent down to eat a mouse. The tom, Nightfur looked up, pain in his eyes. She tore her gaze away and her normally bright blue eyes watered as she kept her head down.

All around her cats tails dragged on the ground and eyes were dull. A week had passed since Branchkit and Fidgetkit had died. No one knew where the Darkcough had come from. Wind blew through the dense trees and leaves and sticks rained down on the camp full of cats.

Most cats retreated inside, and Bluefrost started to as well, but she realized Nightfur and his mate, Silversun where heading towards her. She waved them into her den and sat Silversun down.

"What's the problem?" She asked after inspecting Silversun for injuries. "She doesn't have Darkcough if that's what your asking." Nightfur shook his head.

"That's not what I thought." He mewed. "She is getting tired really easily…. And im worried about her, Bluefrost." He whispered the last bit, but it did not make much of a difference, Silversun looked about as far away as the Moonpool.

Bluefrost sighed. "Just bring her in a couple of times a week and i'll check in with her." Nightfur nodded and held up his mate as they walked away and into the warriors den.

Bluefrost's attention went to Littlegleam, who was in the same nest her kits had been in. The pale cream she cat had already lost the use of her back legs, and had also lost the will to live. Littlegleam had refused to eat or drink and her condition was declining.

"Littlegleam?" She whispered. The she-cat did not lift her head. _Great Starclan, no! _"Littleshine?" She whimpered. Littlegleam had been like a sister to her, helping Bluefrost through the most difficult apprentice duties and supporting her when she had decided to become a medicine cat apprentice. Memories flickered through her head as she grabbed rosemary and lavender to hide the scent of death. She reached out and grabbed a tiny sprig of lilies of the valley from the nest, they had always been Littlegleams favorite flowers.

Bluefrost tucked the flower behind the she-cats ear before grabbing her scruff and gently lifting her out and into the clearing.

Cats ducked their heads as the sat down beside the body, and several cats pressed their muzzles into her fur, to whisper one last goodbye.

When it was her time she pressed her muzzle into the thick cream fur. _I'll miss you, Littlegleam._ She stepped back to let Acornpaw and his mentor say goodbye. Once everyone was done, the elder, Beechmist started off to go bury her. Darkfur and Ebonystar volunteered to help, and the small line of cats left camp to go bury Littleshine.

Bluefrost jumped as a yowl sounded out from the medicine den. She whipped her head around to see cats running towards the warriors den. She followed, nearly getting trampled as multiple heads poked in the den to see Silversun yowling and squirming in pain. Her tail was still.

"Move!" She shouted. She put a paw on her flank and felt a contraction. "Stay out!" She growled to the cats. After a long kitting, Silversun birthed two sons and a daughter. One tom and the he-cat where den by the time they were born. Soon, Silversun was too. But the other tom was still alive and had moved from the cold of Silversun's body to the warmth of Bluefrost's.

She nuzzled the tom to his mom, so he could get a couple drops of milk. But the kit slowly made his way back to Bluefrost, and her fell asleep, paws on her side.

A warrior named Whitetuft shoved his way to the front. "Ebonystar's back!" He said urgently. "But he lost a life!" Her eyes snapped to focus. She picked up the grey and white tom-kit and carried him outside where Darkfur ran over to her.

"Where's Silversun?" He asked Bluefrost. She picked up the kit and handed him to Darkfur. "She's dead. But this one survived." She felt a pang of sadness as she gave the kit to him.

Darkfur was paralyzed with shock. "She never got to know her kit was alive." He said, his voice emotionless.

_Starclan why?_ She asked as she gazed around the camp of broken cats.

**Poor Littlegleam. :( You don't know how badly I wanted to kill of Darkfur and give the kit to Bluefrost to raise and train as a med cat. But I scrapped the "Give the kit to Bluefrost" Part of the plan. But donut worry because he still will be her app and kinda like an adopted son because she spends so much time with him.**

**And deres something else about him but you have to wait and see.**


	3. AN

**I'm so sorry! There has been a lot going on lately, and I don't have the time or energy to write a chapter. But Blue Shadows will be back next week.**

**All I can say is that the main characters are Bluefrost, Lionkit/paw/roar (darkfur's kit), and Ebonystar (I might make a separate novella about her)**


End file.
